Envy
by Mel966
Summary: Rosalie's POV of the scene in Twilight when her family is splitting to protect the frail human she despises from James. Oneshot. Rated T for extremely brief language.


_Because I absolutely love writing in Rosalie's point of view, for whatever reason, I've written this. It's the scene towards the end of Twilight when they are all organizing to get Bella away from James. This is what I imagined Rosalie would be thinking as she watched her family split for the girl she despised. I wrote this short oneshot back in September for a little contest. Thanks for reading and please review._

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward ordered me. I looked at him viciously. Trade clothes? Why would I want to help the little, frail human girl? Go trade clothes with her yourself, Edward.  
"Why should I?" I hissed, loud enough for the stupid human to hear. "What is she to me? Except a menace--a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us." I didn't need to say it out loud--but Bella should know exactly what I thought of her. To my delight, she flinched away from me. That's right, Bella. Run from the monster while you still can. Run from me, the menace, the pessimist, the coldest.  
"Rose..." Emmett said softly, touching my shoulder. I moved away from him, not wanting his comfort or advice. Leave me be, Emmett.  
Edward ignored me. He turned to Esme, asking smoothly, "Esme?"  
"Of course," she whispered back. I snarled quietly. Was I the only one who saw the danger in this human? Edward considered her part of our coven. So did Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and maybe Jasper. The coven was only as strong as its weakest link. So we were all as weak as her, because of her. I hoped she realized that. I hoped she saw how she was destroying our family.  
Esme carried Bella upstairs, and I snorted. She couldn't even walk up the stairs by herself. Did it bother her that we always had to carry her? I hoped she realized how much of a hindrance she was to the rest of us.  
Edward completely ignored me, but I knew my thoughts were bugging him. Do you see the truth in what I'm saying, Edward, darling? My mental thoughts turned snide. "Emmett," he said calmly, tossing my husband a backpack. I growled. Why were we putting so much on the line for a simple human? "Because I love her," snarled Edward, looming in my face, his black eyes furious. I squared my shoulders and glowered back at him. She's a human, Edward. Did you not notice that? Either we always have to stick out our own necks to protect her, or destroy her humanity to turn her. Edward, you'd better not turn the girl. I don't have the guts to live with her forever, and it's not fair that she should get to choose her fate. My eyes flashed at the thought of her _choosing_ this life of loneliness, of despair, of inhumanity.  
Edward looked away from me quickly, and I thought I had finally gotten through to him. But then I caught her appetizing scent on the air. Of course. The little human was back, wearing Esme's clothes, which were far too big for her anyways. What did Edward see in her? She was sort of pretty, I guess, but no where near beautiful. She was timid, as well, and naive and annoying. Weak.  
"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle told her. I snarled and glared at him furiously. Her truck was just like her--slow, frail and annoying. And very human. I hated slow cars, and I hated slow people. Carlisle looked at me softly, unable to show anger even at me when I was being a bitch. I knew my face softened. No one could be mad at Carlisle. _He_ always did what was right, what was best for everyone.  
"Alice, Jasper--take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south," Carlisle continued. Both of them nodded. "We're taking the Jeep." A flicker of fear crossed the human's face. Was she worried about Edward? Please. He wasn't as frail as she was, and if he was hurt, it was her fault. "Alice, will they take the bait?"  
She closed her eyes. I focused on her face. Even after fifty years, I still found it interesting to watch her during a vision. After exactly ten seconds, she opened her eyes. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."  
"Let's go," Carlisle said decisively, walking towards the kitchen.  
Edward didn't follow. He was at Bella's side, pulling her against him. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't as he lifted her to his face and kissed her. I watched as he set her down and turned to leave without another word.  
I was livid.  
Why should I risk my life for Bella? Why should I risk my family for Bella? She'd be better off living her life as a human. That's what I would do. Instead, she gets involved in inhuman games, and puts everyone at risk. Especially my brother. Edward was in the most danger. If something happened to her, he would never be the same. Looking at Bella, who was crying noisily, I knew she wanted him to turn her. I could just tell. I wouldn't let him do that. I wouldn't. She wouldn't be damned to this life. She wanted this, what I have. She didn't know how much being a human matters. True, she was slow, frail, and weak. But she could live. She could have children. She could raise a family. She could be what I wanted to be, do what I couldn't.  
Suddenly, I recognized the emotion coursing through me.

Envy.

I was jealous of the stupid human.

_And that is it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think by reviewing. Have a wonderful day, everyone. :)_

_Mel._


End file.
